memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
}} (later refit) |Registry = NCC-1701 |owner = |operator = Starfleet/UESPA |Status = Destroyed |Datestatus = 2285 |image2 = USS Enterprise, 2257.jpg |imagecap2 = The Enterprise in 2257 |Logo = USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) assignment patch.png }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. In the course of her career, the Enterprise became the most celebrated starship of her time. In her forty years of service and discovery, through upgrades and at least two refits, she took part in numerous first contacts, military engagements, and time-travels. She achieved her most lasting fame from a five-year mission (2265-2270) under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. ( ; ; ) The Enterprise was destroyed over the in 2285, when Kirk activated the ship's auto-destruct sequence to prevent the Enterprise from falling into the hands of the Klingons. ( ) Lineage :See [[Enterprise history|''Enterprise history]]'' Service history Construction In the early to mid-23rd century, at least twelve heavy cruiser-type starships, the , were commissioned by the Federation Starfleet. ( ) Constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards in San Francisco, California, the Federation vessel registered NCC-1701 was christened the Enterprise in a long line of ships of the same name. ( ; ) Robert April oversaw construction of the ship's components as well as its initial trial runs. His wife, Sarah April, designed several tools for the ship's sickbay. ( ) Larry Marvick was stated to be one of the designers of the Enterprise itself ( ), while Doctor Richard Daystrom designed its computer systems. ( ) Robert April's command The Enterprise was launched in 2245, under the command of Captain Robert April. ( ) Sarah April served as the ship's first chief medical officer, with Christopher Pike serving as Captain April's first officer. ( ; ) s launch date of 2245 eventually being made canon in the DIS episode "Brother", multiple production sources, including an unseen display screen intended for use in , the , and The Making of Star Trek, gave the same launch date.|According to a computer display that was created by production staff of but never used on screen, Jonathan Archer was present at the Enterprise s launch and died the next day. This information remains non-canon, because it was never photographed on film.|In , it is stated that Sarah April's service on the Enterprise was the first time a medical officer served on a starship equipped with warp drive. However, it is established in Star Trek: Enterprise that warp-capable starships had medical personnel prior to the time of her service.}} Christopher Pike's command As captain, Christopher Pike commanded the Enterprise from 2250 to 2265. ( ; ) His missions included voyages to the Rigel, Vega, and Talos systems. ( ; ) Pike's half-Vulcan science officer, Spock, who served under him for over eleven years, ultimately became the starship's longest-serving officer. ( ) .}} In late 2256, Michael Burnham encouraged Cadet Sylvia Tilly to improve her physical conditioning so that she would stand out amongst her peers, and be assigned to the Enterprise or one of its sister ships. ( ) At that time, the Enterprise was on a five-year mission under Pike. With the underway, Starfleet elected not to recall the starship and leave her as an instrument of last resort, so ordered Pike and his crew to remain out of the fighting. ( ) The Red Bursts Following the conclusion of the war in 2257, the Enterprise was dispatched by Starfleet to investigate one of a series of unidentified signals detected throughout the galaxy. ( ) En route, the ship suffered multiple catastrophic systems failures, leading Pike to issue a priority 1 distress call. The call was received by the , en route to . ( ) Pike and two senior officers transferred to Discovery to continue their mission, while a team was dispatched to tow the Enterprise back to Spacedock for a diagnostic, where the damage was assessed as severe, with no estimate for repair. ( ) A week later, Pike's first officer, "Number One" had reported to Pike that the holographic comm system was the source of the failures, which had compromised primary systems. Pike ordered Number One to tell Chief Engineer Louvier to strip the system from the ship in favor of viewscreen communication. ( ) Battling Control Following the Discovery s acquisition of data from the Sphere that would ultimately lead to the evolution of the Section 31 artificial intelligence which would threaten all sentient life in the Milky Way Galaxy, Pike was left with no other option but to set the Discovery s auto-destruct system and call the Enterprise for immediate evacuation of the ship's crew. ( ) On Stardate 1051.8, The Enterprise finally rendezvoused with the Discovery and began taking on the ship's crew. ( ) James T. Kirk's five-year mission In 2265, the Enterprise was assigned to a five-year mission of deep-space exploration, and command passed to James T. Kirk. The ship's primary goal during this mission was to seek out and contact alien life. Captain Kirk's standing orders also included the investigation of all quasars and quasar-like phenomena. Beyond its primary mission, the Enterprise defended Federation territories from aggression, aided member worlds in crisis, and provided scientific expeditions and colonies in her patrol area with annual examinations and support. ( , ) episode ), many production resources – including the booklet for the TOS Season 1 DVD set – continue to use the s date of 2264 as the starting point of the mission. It is possible, however, that the mission ran from 2264 through 2269 and that the Enterprise did not return to Earth until 2270.|According to a line from the script of but removed from the final draft, the crew of the Enterprise came together in a time of "ultimate crisis", much like their alternate reality counterparts did. http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html|According to a line of dialogue from the final draft script of , the Enterprise was located two years, five months, twenty-two days, and seven hours from a starbase at impulse speed in that episode.}} Discoveries From 2265 to 2270, the Enterprise visited over seventy different worlds and encountered representatives of over sixty different species. More than twenty of those were first contacts with beings previously unknown to the Federation, including stellar neighbors like the First Federation and Gorn, voyagers from the Kelvan Empire in distant Andromeda, and powerful non-corporeal entities like the Thasians, Trelane, and the Organians. Two discovered species were the first known examples of silicon-based lifeforms: the Horta and the Excalbians. ( ) The Enterprise was the first Federation vessel to survive an encounter with the galactic barrier. The ship's warp drive and other systems, however, were critically damaged and casualties totaled twelve crewmembers and officers. By stardate 4657.5, the Enterprise was traveling through space in a region hundreds of light years further than any Earth starship had explored. ( ) The reality of time travel, externally influenced, had been known for over a century, but following two accidental temporal displacements, the Enterprise became the Federation's first deliberately-controlled timeship. Observing the death-throes of Psi 2000, the crew suffered from polywater intoxication and the Enterprise nearly lost orbit after an engine shutdown. A previously untested "cold start", via controlled matter-antimatter implosion, saved the ship, but the high-speed escape from the planet's gravity well caused the ship to travel three days into the past. ( ) Earth]] In 2267, while escaping the gravitational pull of a black star, the Enterprise was hurled through space and time to Earth of 1969. The crew developed and executed a method to return to their own time, by warping around the sun's gravity well in a slingshot maneuver. A year later, the Enterprise was ordered to repeat the recently proven slingshot effect, and returned to Earth's past on a mission of historical observation. ( ) Some missions of discovery confronted Enterprise with entities and mechanisms that threatened great swaths of Federation and neighboring space. An ancient "planet killer", fueled by the consumption of planets it destroyed with its antiproton weapon, approached Federation population centers in 2267. It required the combined efforts of the Enterprise and her sister ship, , to destroy it. ( ) One year later, in 2268, a single-cell organism of colossal scale emitted negative energy, toxic to humanoid life, killing the entire Vulcan crew of the . The Enterprise penetrated the interior and destroyed the organism before its imminent cell division threatened to overwhelm the rest of the galaxy. ( ) Battles ]] The nature of its mission of exploration meant the Enterprise was frequently the only Federation military asset in a little-known, otherwise undefended frontier. When called into harm's way, the ship regularly did so with little chance of immediate support against previously unknown enemies and threats. Happily, the Enterprise s earliest engagement of its five-year mission, against a deceptively powerful starship called the Fesarius, ended with an amicable first contact with the First Federation in 2266. Following the destruction of a colony on Cestus III, a surprise attack – from a previously unknown species – led the Enterprise to battle and pursue an evenly matched Gorn starship in 2267. ( ) The Enterprise played the fox for four of her sister ships in a war games problem on stardate 4729.4, as part of the M-5 drills. Equipped with the new M-5 multitronic unit computer and stripped of most of its crew, the Enterprise became a killing machine – crippling the and killing its entire crew – before Kirk could re-assert control. ( ) Klingon engagements Warships of the Imperial Klingon Fleet were frequent opponents of the Enterprise. Commander Kor held the Enterprise and Kirk in high professional regard, and relished the prospect of battle. Lower ranks chose to mock the starship; on one such occasion, Korax compared the vessel to a "garbage scow" before he corrected himself, adding, "It should be hauled away as garbage." ( ) While Starfleet rallied its forces at the outbreak of a in 2267, the Enterprise was sent forward to secure a border region anchored by the planet Organia. The vessel destroyed a Klingon attack ship and prepared to engage an approaching Klingon fleet, before the Organian Peace Treaty precluded a full-scale war. ( ) The Enterprise sporadically engaged Klingons throughout its voyage. A warship failed in an attempt to blockade the Enterprise from Capella IV in 2267. Sabotaged during a diplomatic mission to the Tellun system in 2268, the ship successfully fought off the assault of a harassing D7. The same year, the Enterprise was forced to destroy a battle cruiser that Kang had commanded but had recently abandoned, and the rescued Klingons (influenced by the Beta XII-A entity) subsequently made an unsuccessful attempt to wrest control of the Enterprise from Kirk. ( ) Romulan engagements The Romulan Star Empire reemerged from a century of isolation to antagonize the Federation with the Neutral Zone Incursion of 2266. The Enterprise responded and was victorious against a new equipped with a cloaking device and plasma torpedo system. ( ) In later encounters, the Romulan fleet used strength of numbers in their efforts to overwhelm the Enterprise. When Commodore Stocker took temporary command and violated the Neutral Zone in 2267, up to ten Bird-of-Prey swarmed and pummeled the starship until Kirk's "corbomite" bluff inspired their withdrawal. ( ) In 2268, the Enterprise again violated the Neutral Zone – for the purpose of espionage – and was quickly surrounded by three Romulan D7 class battle cruisers. She escaped by becoming the first Federation vessel to install and successfully utilize a (stolen) Romulan cloaking device. ( ) Near Tau Ceti in the following year, Kirk employed the Cochrane deceleration maneuver, allowing the Enterprise to defeat Romulan forces. ( ) In the final year of Kirk's original mission, the ship was ambushed by a trio of Romulan battle cruisers while on a routine survey. The Enterprise managed to escape through an energy field that adversely affected the ship's main computer. The malfunctioning systems were corrected by another pass through the field, this time with the Romulan ships in pursuit. The attackers then became incapacitated by the same computer malfunctions, and the Enterprise was able to escape. ( ) Casualties Service aboard the Enterprise proved to be hazardous duty. Between 2265 and 2269, individuals who were killed while assigned to the ship included at least fifty-eight officers and crew – thirteen-point-five percent of the standard complement of 430. Nine crew members were killed when the Enterprise encountered the galactic barrier in 2265. Gary Mitchell, Lee Kelso, and Elizabeth Dehner later died on Delta Vega. ( ) Two of the seven crewmembers assigned to study Murasaki 312 on the shuttlecraft – Latimer and Gaetano – both met an unfortunate end by the hand of a large creature on the planet Taurus II. ( ) In 2267, Enterprise security officers Hendorff, , Mallory, and Marple were killed on the planet Gamma Trianguli VI. ( ) Further incidents with multiple fatalities included four security guards killed by Nomad in 2267 as well as five security guards killed by the dikironium cloud creature on Argus X in 2268. An outbreak of Rigelian fever, in 2269, killed three crewmen and imperiled the rest until a source of ryetalyn could be obtained. ( ) As well, two Enterprise security officers were beamed out into open space while the ship was under the control of Gorgan. ( ) Lieutenant Galloway was vaporized by Captain Tracey on Omega IV, ( ) but later was somehow resurrected. ( ) Yeoman Thompson was reduced to a dry cuboctahedron solid. She was killed when the Kelvan Rojan crushed the object in his hand. ( ) In the mid-2270s, Commander Sonak and [[USS Enterprise transporter accident victim|an Enterprise officer]] were killed in a transporter accident while beaming to the ship. ( ) See also: Redshirt Later Years Refits In the late 2260s to early 2270s, the Constitution-class starships underwent a major refit program. The actual refitting took eighteen months of work and essentially a new vessel was built onto the bones of the old, replacing virtually every major system, ensuring their continued service for the next several years, with the USS Enterprise continuing to serve in its prominent role. In the early 2270's, the Enterprise was critical in defending the Federation from several external threats, including the V'Ger probe, and Khan Noonien Singh. ( , ) System upgrades with new technologies after long deployments were far from unusual in the ship's history. However, the Enterprise s overhaul of the early 2270s became a nearly keel-up redesign and reconstruction project. The very heart of the ship was replaced with a radically different vertical warp core assembly, linked to new, and heavier, warp engine nacelles atop swept-back pylons and integrated with the impulse engines. The new drive system allowed for an expanded cargo hold in the secondary hull, linked to the shuttlebay. Weapons system upgrades included nine dual-phaser banks with power channeled directly from the warp engines. A double photon torpedo/probe launcher was installed atop the secondary hull. Multiple egress points now included a port-side spacedock hatch, dual ventral space walk bays, four dorsal service hatches, and a standardized docking ring port aft of the bridge on the primary hull, four more docking ring ports, paired on the port and starboard sides of the launcher and secondary hulls respectively, and service hatch airlocks on the port and starboard sides of the hangar bay's main clam-shell doors. A new bridge module reflected the modern computer systems, operating interfaces, and ergonomics that ran throughout the ship. Following Kirk's promotion to rear admiral and posting as Chief of Starfleet Operations, his successor, Captain Will Decker (whom Kirk himself picked to succeed him), oversaw the refit, assisted by chief engineer Commander Montgomery Scott. V'ger After 18 months in spacedock for refit, the Enterprise was pressed into service, weeks ahead of schedule, in response to the V'ger crisis, once again under Kirk's command. Decker was temporarily demoted to commander and posted as an executive officer because of his familiarity with the new design. Incomplete systems had to be serviced during the vessel's shakedown cruise en route to V'ger, including the first test of the new warp engines. Shortly after launch, a matter/antimatter intermix malfunction ruptured the warp field and led to the Enterprise entering into an unstable wormhole. Commander Decker belayed an order from Admiral Kirk to destroy an asteroid in their path, which had been dragged into the ruptured warp field along with them, with phasers. The refitted phasers now channeled power directly from the main engines at a point beyond the dilithium/magnatomic-initiator stage. Because of this refitted function, the intermix malfunction, and the antimatter imbalance within the warp nacelles that had resulted caused automatic cutoff of the phasers, a design change of which Kirk had not been aware. Decker ordered the use of photon torpedoes instead; as a backup, they had been designed to draw power from a separate system in case of a major phaser loss. The timely arrival of Commander Spock brought correction to the intermix problem. ( ) Once the V'ger threat was averted, Captain Decker was listed as "missing in action" and the Enterprise remained under Admiral Kirk's command for an interim period. At some point, Kirk passed command on to the newly-promoted Captain Spock. The new designs and components tested and proven aboard the Enterprise influenced a generation of starship design, from the to the , as well as other retro-fitted Constitution''s. ( ) Khan's Return In 2285, the ''Enterprise was in a low-tempo training cycle, based in the Sol system. Admiral Kirk boarded his old command to observe a cadet training cruise. Meanwhile, Khan Noonien Singh had escaped from his exile on Ceti Alpha V and hijacked the , leading to his theft of the Genesis Device from the Regula I space station. The Enterprise was tasked to investigate, and Spock deferred his command to Admiral Kirk. Subsequent [[Battle of the Mutara Nebula|engagements with Reliant]] left the ship badly damaged with cadet and crew deaths, including Captain Spock. ( ) Return to Genesis & Destruction Upon the Enterprise returning to Earth, Starfleet Commander in Chief Admiral Harry Morrow announced that the starship, at that point forty years old, would be decommissioned. When Morrow denied Kirk requesting permission to return to the Mutara sector, Kirk conspired with his senior officers and stole the Enterprise from Earth Spacedock, in order to recover Spock's body from the Genesis Planet – to bring it and Spock's katra, the latter possessed by Leonard McCoy, to . As part of the plan, Kirk had Scott rig up an automation system to run the Enterprise so easily that "a chimpanzee and two trainees" could have handled the craft. At the Enterprise s destination, the ship was attacked by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey operated by Klingon Commander Kruge, an assault that left the Enterprise disabled; Scotty's automation system was not designed for combat and overloaded when the ship was attacked. After setting the auto-destruct sequence, Kirk and his crew abandoned the ship for the surface of the Genesis Planet. Demolition charges in place in the bridge and elsewhere throughout the ship's saucer section exploded, killing a Klingon boarding party. The secondary hull (with what was left of the saucer) fell from orbit and blazingly streaked across the planet's atmosphere. ( ) . According to Bennett, " of the U.S. Navy scuttled the Niagra sic at the and won the battle as a result and took command." He added, "Perry happens to be one of James T. Kirk's great heroes. So, the scuttling of the ship to achieve the greater good is a tactic." (Great Birds of the Galaxy: Gene Roddenberry and the Creators of Trek) A supporter of the decision to blow up the Enterprise was Nicholas Meyer, who commended Bennett for the idea in a letter between them (dated ).|There is a difference in the appearance of the Enterprise between Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; in Star Trek III, the ship's external appearance appeared to have deteriorated around some areas damaged by Khan's attacks (and repaired in others), while other areas of the ship that had not been damaged by Khan's attack had battle damage, including the starboard secondary hull, both nacelles, and the top of the saucer. This extra damage was explained in non-canon Star Trek literature as having occurred in spars with Klingon warships between the second and third movies. The aggressive move to attack the Enterprise was explained by the secrecy of the Genesis Planet and the overall uneasiness it created. This could also explain the Klingon aggressiveness displayed throughout the third movie. }} Command crew * Commanding officer **Robert April (2245–2250; briefly in 2270) **Christopher Pike (2250–early 2260s) **Katrina Cornwell (briefly in 2257) **James T. Kirk (2265–2270; early 2270s, 2285) **Stocker (2267) **Matt Decker (2267) **Will Decker (2270s) **Spock (2285) * First officer **Christopher Pike (2245–2250) **"Number One" (2250s) **Spock (2260s–2270; 2285) **Will Decker (2270s) **Saavik (as a trainee) (2285) * Second officer **Spock (2270s) **Montgomery Scott (2266–2270s) * Chief engineer **Louvier (2257) **Montgomery Scott (2265–2270s, 2285) * Chief medical officer **Sarah April (2245–2250) **Phillip Boyce (2254) **Mark Piper (2265) **Leonard McCoy (2266–2270, 2270s, 2285) **Christine Chapel (2270s) * Helmsman **"Number One" (2250s) **Gary Mitchell (2265) **Hikaru Sulu (2266–2270s, 2285) **Leslie (2266-2267) ** (2267) **Hadley (2267–2268) **DePaul (2267) **Spinelli (2267) **Kyle (2268) **Rahda (2268) **Walking Bear (2270) * Communications officer/Operations officer **Garison (2254) **Nicola (2257) **Alden (2265) **Uhura (2266–2270s, 2285) **John Farrell (2266) ** (2267–2269) **Angela Martine (2267) **M'Ress (2269–2270) * Navigator **José Tyler (2254) **Amin (2257) **Lee Kelso (2265) **Dave Bailey (2266) **John Farrell (2266) **Kevin Riley (2266) ** (2266) **Hadley (2267–2269) **DeSalle (2267) **DePaul (2267) **Osborne (2267) **Leslie (2267) ** (2267) **Pavel Chekov (2267–2269) **Jana Haines (2268) **Arex (2269–2270) **Ilia (2270s) **DiFalco (2270s) **Saavik (2285) * Security chief **Giotto (2267) **Pavel Chekov (2270s, 2285) * Tactical officer **Hikaru Sulu (2266–2270) **Pavel Chekov (2267–2270) * Science officer **Evan Connolly (2250s–2257) **Hikaru Sulu (2265) **Spock (2254–2270, 2270s–2280s) **Will Decker (2270s) **Pavel Chekov (2285) * Records officer **Benjamin Finney (2267) * A&A officer **Carolyn Palamas (2267) See also: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] | }} Appendices Appearances * (every episode) * (every episode, except ) * : ** ** ** ** (recording only) * (bridge shown on holodeck) * ** ** (corridor shown in montage) * (closing montage) * ** ** ** (archive footage only) ** ** References * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information The Enterprise and its interiors were designed primarily by Matt Jefferies. A three-foot demonstration model was completed in by the Howard Anderson Company to show to Gene Roddenberry. After getting his approval, an eleven-foot model was then constructed by Richard C. Datin, Jr., Mel Keys, and Vern Sion at Volmer Jensen's model shop, and was finished in . The eleven-foot model was modified for and again for the regular series effect shots. Re-used footage of all three stages of the eleven-foot model's appearance are seen mixed together in TOS. In the final draft script of , the Enterprise was somewhat poetically described thus; "Sleek... efficient... the look of man in space... tooled... equipped...." For , the color of the Enterprise was limited. D.C. Fontana commented, "For the purposes of animation you can't do the light white, silver kinds of colors. So they made the ''Enterprise gray and it came off all right." ( ) Some distinctive effects shots of the ''Enterprise from TOS were recreated in animation for Star Trek: The Animated Series. Depicting the ship performing any new, impressive maneuvers would have been too costly for TAS and would have taken the animators too long to show, despite frequent TAS Director Hal Sutherland later implying that a desire to portray the ship doing "barrel rolls and that kind of thing" was quite common. ( ) The refit of the Enterprise depicted in the films , , and was designed by Andrew Probert, based on designs for the vessel made by Matt Jefferies for undeveloped television series Star Trek: Phase II. The design for the movie refit was the basis of a design patent issued by the US Patent and Trademark Office. The Enterprise was to have appeared in Star Trek: The First Adventure that revealed the design of the ship in TOS was actually a refit; the original design resembled , though that vessel was created years later. The Enterprise was recreated as a new physical model for the DS9 Season 5 episode . The ship's interior was represented with sets built on Paramount Stage 11. (Information from Larry Nemecek) The CG model of , created for , was relabeled as the Enterprise for the final scene of , the last episode of . A new CG model, built from caliper measurements of the original eleven-foot physical model, was created for use in the remastered and recreated version of (for more detailed treatises on the studio models used, see the appropriate articles: and ). Visual effects artist Gabriel Koerner created a re-imagined version of the pre-refit Enterprise. The design is more contemporary, while keeping the design of the original ship. A video showing the ship from various angles can be seen on YouTube. The model was also featured as the August image for the , as well as in the Ships of the Line coffee-table book, placed between TOS and TMP images, which included text from Michael Okuda suggesting it as one of the ideas on how to refit the ship. The Enterprise was pictured on three paintings during the Star Trek franchise: on a painting in the recreation deck of the refitted vessel in , on a painting in the waiting area of the sickbay aboard the in the fifth season episode , and on a painting on the wall of Kirk's kitchen in the Nexus in . Upon preparing to view the bridge of the Enterprise in the first draft script of , Montgomery Scott specified, "Show her the way she was before Stardate 5928," referencing the stardate on which TOS series finale takes place. Consequently, this line of dialogue would have established that the holographic simulation of the Enterprise s bridge in "Relics" was definitely contemporaneous with the exact setting of TOS. Scott did not specify that in the final draft of the script, however. The line is also not spoken on screen. The Enterprise was to have been referenced in the first draft script of , in connection with its near-destruction at Eminiar VII. However, all mention of the vessel was eliminated from the episode by the time the final draft of the script was written. A new CGI model was created for the appearance of the USS Enterprise in the Season 1 finale of , . This model updates the appearance of the USS Enterprise to better match the style of Starfleet ships seen in the show, most noticeably changing the warp nacelles to have visible, glowing blue cutouts on the inner surface. The impulse engine is also different and the nacelle pylons are swept back with openings in their centers similar to the refit configuration. The new model also has a longer "runway" before the shuttlebay doors. External links * * * * bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) eo:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701 pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ro:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701) Enterprise (NCC-1701)